Continuing funds are requested by a group of 20 vision scientists and their laboratory personnel to support two research modules housed in the Department of Anatomy/Cell Biology that will continue to provide central units that will facilitate and enhance vision research at Wayne State and other participating Universities lacking core supported facilities. The modules will cost effectively enhance current research by providing this group of scientists with personnel and equipment, often not supported by individual R01 or other types of NEI grants, to advance NEI-funded research as a priority and in addition to provide opportunity for collaboration and for new pilot project development leading to increased NEI grant submissions. The two modules requested include: Imaging/Histopathology and Tissue Culture/Molecular. The Imaging/ Histopathology module provides for all facets of confocal laser scanning, light and electron microscopy, immunofluorescence, image analysis using metamorph imaging software, as well as training on microscopes and imaging software. There is assistance and training in the management of digital images, including digital graphics production, animal slit lamp photography, poster and publication production, digital photography equipment use, high resolution flatbed transparency scanning and imaging computer workstation usage within the module. The Tissue Culture/Molecular module provides assistance and training for preparation of specialized media, isolation, purification and characterization of ocular cells for primary culture, subculture and propagation of established cell lines, and cryopreservation of cells. Assistance and training is also available for fundamental techniques in molecular biology including real time RT-PCR analysis, quantification and imaging of gels and storage of bacteria, vectors and cDNA constructs. Each of the modules is staffed by well-trained research assistants who are knowledgeable in the diverse areas of expertise required for each facility. The directorship of each module is composed of established vision scientists who have considerable expertise in the respective research field and who actively function to enhance NEI-supported studies, and develop, encourage and facilitate collaborative efforts in the visual sciences. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]